


Cover for "Nut Hand"

by SkariCovers (skarlatha)



Series: Covers for Rickyl Fics [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/SkariCovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro">MaroonCamaro</a>'s awesome fic "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4476815/chapters/10176086%22">Nut Hand</a>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Nut Hand"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaroonCamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nut Hand (Formerly Drabbles and Thangs)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476815) by [MaroonCamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro). 



> This is for Maroon, who put up with my constant nagging to finish this fic. Love you, darling! You and your fic are both perfection!

 


End file.
